The Blue Rider
by SovereignxXxBrunette
Summary: Two years after defeating the Fire Lord but not the nation Katara teams up with an unlikley ally, and together, they can either release Aang and Sokka from imprisonment or die trying. Katara and Zuko a little OOC, but hey..
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Blue Rider**

**T**hey called her the Blue Rider. No one knew she was a girl, they just assumed she was a boy because of her fighting skills. She always wore a gray blue mask that had engravings on it; like the YuYan archers had tattooed on their faces. The Blue Rider always wore a blue-black velvet cape and black clothes. She rode aebony blackhorse that had piecing blue eyes, named Evadne-meaning water-nymph.

She was on a mission, and anybody that got in her way-always fire benders- were disposed of. Two years ago, the fire nation captured her brother and her best friend, who just happened to be the Avatar. She was Katara.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Katara sighed and jumped lightly off of Evadne. Someone was following her, so she decided to change into her blue rider clothes. Katara pulled the stiff corset over her head and wriggled it into place. Lacing up the back tightly, she turned to her reflection in her element. She had changed over the two years she spent training for the moment she would get her brother and Aang back. Her eyes were cold and piercing, calculating everything around her, figuring out how to bend it to her advantage. Her mahogany tresses cascaded down her back with small braids hidden in the waterfall of hair.

Her body was tanner than before, and the training had toned it to where there was no body fat, and over the years she grew more noticeable curves. Every time she walked into a tavern, all heads turned to her, staring. She'd glare at them causing the people to return to their drinks, flustered by her raw beauty. One person had called her a warrior goddess. Katara snorted ruefully. Pulling her pants on and tucking them into her boots, Katara slid a dagger into each boot and a dagger into her belt. The dagger in her belt could expand into a sword with just a flick of her wrist. Katara pulled her velvet cape on and placed the mask on her face, making sure it was secure. A twig snapped behind her and she smirked, pulling her dagger out. '_It not wise to attack the Blue Rider when she is by her element_.' She thought. She waited until the person was a few inches behind her and she whirled around with furious grace. Placing the dagger at his neck, she smirked again.

"Hello, Jet." She said coolly. "Did you think I came here to… what's the word you used? Oh yeah…_eliminate_ you?" She hissed mockingly.

"Katara?" He asked his eyes wide in disbelief and terror.

"In the flesh." Without taking her eyes off of him, she said, "I suggest you leave, fire benders, I don't take well to the likes of you. Evadne, come here girl." The beautiful mare trotted to her, snorting steam. "I said you should leave, but your loss." She said jumping into the air, and landing a roundhouse kick to a foolish fire bender's head. She landed gracefully and flicked her dagger, expanding it into the sword. "I warned you." Since her back was turned to them they couldn't see who she was until now.

"The Blue Rider!" One gasped staggering backwards, then turning to run.

"Oh? I didn't know that already." She said sarcastically. In about a minute, 20 fire benders were dead. She turned to Jet.

"Where is my brother and Aang?" she hissed dangerously.

"I don't….I don- don't know." He stammered stepping back slightly.

Katara studied him then said, "Yes. Yes you do. TELL ME!" She roared plunging the dagger into his stomach.

"Dungeons, of the tower of….." He trailed of screaming as she started to freeze his blood. "The dungeons in the fire nation capital." he gasped and his eyes rolled backwards, falling away from the sword and next to a decapitated head.

Katara sighed and jumped onto her horse. Someone was still there, she could feel it.

* * *

Zuko watched as she jumped on her horse and rode away, leaving the bodies of the fire benders. _The Blue Rider is a girl. _He thought, dumbfounded. He sighed and jumped onto his own horse, Ignatious- firey one- who was red-black. Zuko urged him to sprint after her, throwing all cautions to the wind. He saw her take off her mask, her hair tumbling out and whipping in the wind. She glanced back and Zuko's heart flipped. She was so beautiful, raw, sheer beauty, wild and untamed. Her eyes were piercing blue flecked with silver that reflected the light making her eyes glow. Her sculpted lips curved into a smirk, causing him to shiver. Long eyelashes gave her an otherworldly look. She was tan, much more appealing to him than the pale skin of the fire women. _Wait! What am I thinking? She's my enemy! She killed over 20 damn fire benders in less thana minute!_

_Warrior Goddess._

_NO! Just…. catch up to her!_

_Her unruly beauty…_

_You need her to get the avatar!_

_Damn. I'm arguing with myself again!_

Zuko leaned forward on his horse, brushing all thoughts from his mind. He focused on her. Suddenly she was gone, leaving him looking around confuzzled.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the blue spirit himself. Hello Prince Zuko." Came a cool voice from above him. He looked up. In the trees was Katara, smirking down upon him. _Wait…….when did she ever smirk?_ He asked himself.

"I need your help releasing the avatar." He said taking off his mask.

"You've changed." She mused. His scar was gone, he had a second eyebrow and all his hair grew back. He blushed. "How un-Zuko like. Asking for help, blushing, and worrying about how he looks." She smirked again and jumped down. She landed lightly, her cape behind her shoulders, showing her half exposed bust from the corset. She yelled. "Evadne!" Her sleek horse came trotting towards them. Katara murmured something as she patted her horse. Evadne nuzzled Katara and snickered. Ignatious snorted smoke, obviously wary of Evadne.

"Nice horse. She's a real beauty." Ignatious had had enough. He bucked Zuko off and snorted again, trotting towards a clump of grass.

"So is he. What's his name?"

"Ignatious."

"Firey One. Call me odd but that seems to fit his description." She said sarcastically. Zuko grunted and dusted himself off.

"So... Will you help me?" He asked.

* * *

Yes, I know, short and stuff. RnR! 


	2. Chapter : Nightengale's Call

disclaimer: don't own avatar the last airbender

A/N: WARNING THIS IS A STRANGE CHAPTER!

* * *

"Maybe." She paused. "What's in it for you?" Katara calculated the Fire Prince carefully, suspicious of a trick.

"Over the years of the avatars… imprisonment, many have fallen into poverty. My father is living in luxury and splendor when the rest of our nation lives in deficiency and filth, save the favors of my father. I have to stop this." Zuko said firmly, staring intensely into her eyes, all thoughts of her beauty forcefully shoved away. She nodded.

"Yes, I'll help you. But on one condition; I call the shots when it comes to anyone's life. Anyone." She said in hushed tones, fingering Evadne's reins. Zuko eyed her but agreed shortly. "And another thing, I won't wait for you if you fall behind. You'll have your work cut out for you."

Zuko snorted in disbelief but retrieved Ignatious. When he turned around Katara was gone. "Girl, where are you?" He called and she stepped out from a brush, her clothes changed. She was wearing simple black breeches and a light blue tunic, the style much like the one she wore with her travels with the avatar.

"Come on. If we are to cross the river before nightfall, we best get a move on." She said simply, putting a bundle in her saddle bags.

"Which river?" Zuko asked, mounting his stallion. Ignatious trotted in a circle, eager to be on their way.

"The river Thor." She said, squinting at the setting sun. She murmured something to Evadne, ordering her into a gallop. Zuko followed closely as the traveled steadily through the forest.

"How are we going to get across? The river is at least a mile wide, rushing currents, and thirty feet." Zuko said in disbelief as the neared Thor.

"You forget I am a Water Bender." She said condescendingly, urging their mounts to go faster. At the edge of the roaring river, she alighted, handing her reins to Zuko. In a fluid movement, the water raised with ease into a frozen bridge. Zuko would have gaped if his training hadn't prevented it.

They trotted to the other side, the horses unafraid of such heights and the bridge they walked upon creating a dam. Right as the touched solid ground, the immense ice bridge buckled under the pressure of the strong river. The sun above them sank lower into the horizon; the only sound was the creaking of tack, clomping of hooves, and a nightingale singing.

Katara tensed and glanced up at the sky_. Tonight will be only a crescent_ Katara thought in panic. _She doesn't have that strength yet! "_Nature calls." Katara called shortly as she raced away from Zuko, galloping into the shadows as she searched for the chosen oasis.

* * *

"Gekkou, Yue, why now? The moon isn't full yet?" Katara whispered to the shadows, listening for any signs of life. She sighed in relief and stripped of her clothes, dipping into a pond she had listened for. She submerged herself in the cool liquid listening as it gurgled upon the rocks, rippled around her body. Feeling every droplet as individuals. Moonlight flooded through the over-hanging canopy, bathing the water in silver brilliance.

Katara manipulated the water around her, covering her whole body in the sheen of healing powers. Once fully embraced by her element, she could contact the spirit world. Yue had visited her in a dream to tell her secrets none other had found, telling her secrets that would help her against all other enemies.

"I am ready, Yue, my friend, my sister." She whispered, feeling the serene of night flow soothingly through her veins as Yue called upon her body, mind, and spirit to the moon. She floated a few feet in the air, a glowing figure of beauty and brilliance, her hair twirling in the air as it defied gravity. Her body paused; a single note from the nightingale beckoned her warmly. In a flash of silver, she vanished.

* * *

Zuko looked up from the campfire as he saw a flash of blinding light emanate from the direction Katara went. The nightingale that had lulled him into half sleep sang one last soft note, almost one of reassurance and hope, and then fell silent. The whole wood fell silent, eerily quiet.

Zuko shivered as uncomfortable coldness seeped through the woods, the wind picking up to a howling shriek. Despite all his training, Zuko couldn't help but be frightened by the sense of someone ethereal watching him. He stood up abruptly, goose bumps forming on his alabaster skin as he decided to investigate the bitter cold on a summer's night. He walked stealthily to the source of the flash, Ignatious following behind slowly.

In front of him was a little oasis, Katara's clothes dusted with a silvery patina. His brow furrowed as he bent to the water, it didn't seem natural. It was clear, the bottom and sides made of marble, as it someone had just punched a hollow in a slab of rock. The water was unnaturally still, no life form swimming in its crystal depths.

The sense of someone not human watching him intensified, as if they or it was scrutinizing him with strong emotion. Zuko shuddered, his fear spilling out of every pore of his body. He turned around to the darkness that had engulfed a corner of the clearing and shrank back in horror and disbelief as two women stepped forth from the clinch of night, glowing of the moon's touch.

They didn't seem to notice him as they neared his repulsed form; instead of running into him they walked straight through him, and vanished in the single note of a nightingale. He scrambled to a near by brush and emptied his stomach; never before had he been so frightened and yet so awed and calmed in his life. The clash of emotions set him in a fevered illness until he looked upon the moon.

Cool relief flooded his body and somehow he got back to his element, and fell into a deep aware sleep as the fire watched.

* * *

'Yue, why did you call upon me when the moon is a crescent?" Katara asked in worry as she appeared in the plane of Moon's Light; Haven. "I know you are the strongest only near and on the full swell of the moon."

"Relax, the call of the nightingale was not of me. It was of my mother." She answered softly as she gazed at something in the distance. The spirit world, or at least the portion she was in, was beautifully strange. Everything had the haze and shine of silver or pearl, the opalescence of the moon. Underneath a dogwood tree was a single nightingale, silver in the shower of moonlight.

It took flight and landed on Katara's shoulder, preening her ear. She giggled, set at ease in Haven. The nightingale took flight once more, transforming into the most beautiful woman. Gossamer hair spilled over the woman's thin, lean shoulders, cascading into a river of tresses down to her knees. She was, as everyone at Haven, naked, her body developed and smooth.

She flashed a radiant smile, her metallic blue eyes glowing in warmth and love. A delicate flush colored her white face, midnight blue lashes setting every feature into splendor.

"Hello, Katara. I am Yue's mother, Twi, but you may call me Mother, as you would have been my daughter in law through your brother." Her voice but a whisper of a breeze. Katara bowed low, her hair falling in rivulets of mahogany tresses.

"I have called you to help." Mother paused, troubled. "Your brother…he is… on the brink of death, the avatar also. But they can't allow Aang to die, because of reincarnation. But Sokka is dispensable." Katara let out a strangled cry, listening intensely to the vital information. A tear slid down her face, sparkling in the metallic light.

"In six days time, he will die." Yue whispered, sorry and excitement mingling in her features, "I will be joyous on any other occasion to see Sokka, but under the circumstances…" She sobbed. Mother settled a hug around her daughter, stoking her pure white hair lovingly.

"He has fallen for a servant girl, one who takes care of him in his imprisonment. She weeps for his situation, but knows life must go on. When you meet her, know that the loving look in her eye when she thinks, talks of, or sees your brother is false. He is her insurance. If he gets out, he will bring her with him, setting her free. They call her Yumi." Mother said bitterly.

"Thank you, mother." Katara said softly, still weeping for her brother's near death. "I will dispose of this two-faced wench before he breaks his heart." She said spitefully, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Katara, I will have to take the body of someone to help you, guide you along the way. The moon spirit has preserved my body. I will win Sokka's heart once more." Yue said firmly, pulling away from her mother's comforting embrace.

"You will win his heart once more, only to break it." Katara said indignantly, her eyes growing dark. Yue looked as if she had slapped her.

"You are right. If I see him, two hearts will break, along with one hope." She said sadly. A crow called harshly, destroying the soft assurance of Haven; announcing Katara's leave. In a burst of light and the sad song of the nightingale, Katara reimbursed to the mortal realm, leaving a grief crazed Yue.

"I will see you Sokka, no matter the heart ache." Yue whispered, her fate resolved.

* * *

"Zuko, wake up." Katara whispered, the glow of the moon darkening as the sun slowly rose. Katara had changed into a silver skirt that had slits up the thighs to the hem o silver chains. A transparent top covered a breast band of silver. All in all, she looked dazzeling in silver radiance as the first rays of the sun caught her attire.

Zuko muttered and cracked open his eyes and had to let out a gasp at the sight before him. Katara was clad in silver, a metallic sheen to her hair as if dusted with silver powder. The sunrise behind her was as equally as breathtaking, a rainbow of blues matching Katara's eyes as if this day donned for her and only her.

A thin determined line had transformed her plump lips, grim settled in her eyes. "We have to leave. They are near death. We have six days." She said shortly, standing up in one fluid movement, withdrawing her dagger as something caught her eyes in the remaining shadow of the clearing.

A woman with pure white hair that flowed down her back stepped out, her face full of pride and resolve. Her clothes were like Katara's, silver, but was formed into a dress. Slits also ran up to her thighs, the low neckline revealed pale half moons of her bosom. Startling light blue eyes stared defiantly at Katara.

"Do you wish to break his heart?" Katara demanded harshly, her voice going coarse with rage.

"I wish to regain his heart." The woman said simply. The warrior females were ignorant of Zuko's questions, glaring at each other with unspoken words streaming out of their hard eyes.

"You will break my brother's heart; you will have to leave him for a second time. I will tie you; chain you to mortality to keep you from his heartache." Katara whispered threateningly, her voice and eyes full of promise. The woman nodded, a white horse trotting over to her.

"Who is she?" Zuko asked, feeling tiny compared to the goddesses' intense emotions. Katara's face was looking straight ahead, a veil of hair obscuring her features.

"The one who will lead to Sokka's heartache, the moon spirit, Yue." Katara said, her voice still coarse with anger and threat.

* * *

The trio rode on, silence engulfing them as they paraded down the street of a near by village. The citizens were frozen to the spot, seeing the three most fair humans ever. One, a male, had midnight black hair that flashed blue when it caught the light; golden eyes glowing in the sunlight. His alabaster skin was unaffected by the sun's rays, his posture regal and proud.

His features were chizzled and dangerous, drawing all the maiden's stare to him. But the middle one was the most beautiful they had seen.

A woman with glossy tresses that cascaded to her waist rode with ease, the sunlight catching the silver of her fine clothes. Her body was well toned, not muscled like the man, but lean and slender. Her legs were bare, the slit in her skirt revealing tanned skin, along with her flat torso. Her blue eyes flashed as the sun caught them, setting off the silver flecks. All men stared in awe and lust, feeling power radiate from her; all women stare in jealousy and excitement as she rode fluidly past.

But it was the third that set the town at unease. Hair as white as snow was pulled into a top-knot, her clothes as out-landish as the other woman's, if a bit more modest. Her light blue eyes were determined, her skin as pale as the moon. Everything about her seeped unearthliness; her posture, eyes, skin, perfection.

The villagers shied away from her, but were still captivated by the three. They were like moths to a flame, harmed, but were left wanting more. The trio rode through town, buying food from the tavern and left, leaving the village in the after effects of wonder and dazed as if they looked directly into the sun.

* * *

Katara sat by the fire, pondering their visit to the village, her silver attire still clinging to her body after a short dip. Zuko watched her, a spark of new emotion flaring in his eyes. The golden orbs trailed her body involuntarily, shivering in delight.

Yue watched Zuko closely as she saw his reaction to Katara. She let out a giggle, her solemn wall broken. Katara glanced at her, unaware of Zuko's gaze. Yue gestured to Zuko and she glanced at him. Raising a brow she stood up and walked to her saddle bags, pulling out a new outfit. She left for the woods and came back five minutes later in an out fit identical to her last, only in the color of black.

"How did Aang and Sokka get captured?" Zuko asked suddenly, his eyes all for Katara. She blushed under his predatory gaze and answered slowly.

"Aang went off for nuts, being a vegetarian. He didn't return, even when night fell. Sokka and I were arguing about what we should do…" She paused, Yue and her eyes swelling with tears at the mention of Sokka. "I said I hated him because he wouldn't go out to look for him. That made him go search for him. He didn't come back. They never came back." Katara said, the tears flowing freely.

Yue pulled Katara into a hug, imagining the prospects of a relationship between Katara and Zuko. Grinning deviously through her tears, Yue formulated a plan to get them together.

* * *

yes...strange chapter. RnR 


	3. Chapter 3: Stalking

disclaimer: does it look like i own it? if i did i wouldn't be _13_

* * *

"Katara, wake up." Yue said softly, shaking Katara's limp form. Katara moaned and stretched in her sleeping bag, her toes curling and fingers reaching out. As she came to more, she realized how hot it had become. Sighing, she flung the blankets off of her and stood up slowly, her limps stiff from sleeping awkwardly. Scanning the campsite, she saw Yue waking Zuko up and their breakfast already cooking. 

"Nature calls." Katara said breezily, walking lightly into the forest as the pressure in her bladder strengthened. She took in the sights of insects buzzing lazily in the humid air, the sunlight streaming through the eaves of the forest. Somewhere off into the distance a chorus of nightingales sang. Katara's brow furrowed.

"It's daytime…aren't they nocturnal?" She asked herself. Shrugging it off, she found a thick bush perfect for doing her business. Once she was finished, she scraped dirt over her waste and headed back for camp.

"Going to take a dip." Katara called to Yue as she snatched a fresh pair of clothes and a towel. She neared a large lake surrounded by boulders large enough to change behind. Satisfied, Katara stripped and wrapped her towel around her sweating body. She walked gracefully to the highest rock; about fifty feet above the deep, blue, clear water, and shed the towel.

Stepping daintily onto the very tip of the rock, the raised her arms above her head into the shape of an arrow. Grinning, she jumped into the air, lithely arching her body into a flip. After three flips, she neared the water, so she stretched her body out sinuously and entered the water. Feeling ever drop of water surge against her body as she dove in without a splash, Katara opened her eyes, expecting to see schools of flashing fish.

Instead, she came face to face with Prince Zuko. Her eyes widened in horror as she swiftly swam up for air, covering herself up. Zuko followed, keeping his distance from her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Katara screeched, treading the water with ease.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said venomously, his golden eyes unintentionally traveling to the flesh he could see above the water. In one fluid stroke, Katara swam towards him. A resounding slap echoed throughout the walls that surrounded the lake.

"Never! Never look at me again!" She hissed, already back-stroking away from him. In one movement, Katara twisted onto her stomach and dove into the depths. Before Zuko knew it, she was already streaking out of the water, running towards her clothes and towel.

"What is she ashamed of? She has a great body." Zuko muttered, swimming to the shore, his movements choppy and gauche compared to hers.

* * *

"You could've warned me." Katara hissed to Yue as they left the camp, horses snickering as if mocking Katara and Zuko. Yue just smiled, laughter dancing in her light blue eyes. 

"Maybe I didn't want to warn you." Yue whispered back as Zuko's eyes flicked from one woman to another in suspicion. Katara's eyes widened in disbelief. "You know you want to see his…magical sha-"

"What has gotten in to you?" Katara hissed, her face flaming. She shot a quick glance at Zuko who was staring fixedly ahead, no doubt listening diligently to their conversation. Straightening, Katara took in their surroundings.

They were about three days from the capitol, leaving them two days to get Sokka and Aang. It would take one day to find a way through, bribe servants, map a way to the cells. Then, that only left twelve hours for them to act, nighttime being the best option. Katara continued to calculate everything they needed for the break in.

Sighing, she pulled a ribbon off of her wrist and swept her hair up into a pony tail, wisps of shorter hair falling loose around the hairline. Katara unhooked her water skin from its holder on her saddle bags and took a swig, wiping sweat from her brow with a wet cloth.

"We need to keep riding through the night, then rest for six hours. We are three days away from the capitol, two days to get Aang and Sokka, one of which we need to use to plan our way in." Katara said throatily, the heat getting to her. Turning to Zuko she asked, "Do you think you can lead us in without getting caught?" She purposefully avoided his eyes.

"Yes." He said, readjusting his armor. Katara was bewildered at how he could wear thick plates of metal in a sweltering hot day with out sweating or at least falling right off the horse.

"Good, then that means we'll have more time for bribing and the likes." Katara murmured, taking another gulp of her water skin. Yue was suffering just as much as she, her light brown tunic beginning to darken from perspiration.

Katara glanced down at her outfit. Her light green tunic had short, loose sleeves that clung to her arms. Her dark green pants were rolled up at the knees, allowing more ventilation. Katara fought the urge to laugh as she watched her toes curl and uncurl; she had chosen to ride bare foot.

Right then. She peeked down the path and saw a flicker of movement, a flash of steel. Katara stiffened, turning Evadne around. Zuko took a fleeting look back at her, seized a double take and also turned around, soon followed by Yue.

"What do you see?" Yue whispered, her eyes straining to catch a glimpse of what caused Katara's caution.

"There's something out there."

* * *

0o cliffy enough? anyway, I have the next chapter about 2/3 of the way done, so if I get 0 reviews, I'll update then..that only leaves with like..3,I think? Anyway, RnR! 

.•:♥¨¨♥:•.Erica.•:♥¨¨♥:•.


	4. Chapter 4: Attacks

disclaimer: don't own shit..but I do own this packet of...Art Fundamentals Waiver Exam Information Packet for Eighth Grade Students and Their Parents 2005-2006...which I have no clue what it's talking about...

* * *

Katara lashed out her whip and lashed it out into the humid air, a resonating snap bounding through the forest. Yue flinched involuntarily at the sound, but Zuko remained still. In the distance was a roar, full of hunger and greed. Katara visibly paled, shoving the whip back into its band on her leg. She pulled out her bow, sinking into the familiar rhythm; pull, nock, and aim. The problem was that she couldn't see her target.

"There!" Zuko's voice hissed in her ear; he had scooted closer to her, his horse's ears flickering nervously as the roar sounded up again. Katara looked harder, her eyes squinting until they widened in horror. Barreling down the path towards them was a lion the size of a horse.

"What kind of beast is that?" Katara cried, loosing the arrow and she watched in pierce through the front flank. Arrows affected him as much as needles did to humans. Katara hissed, drawing her sword. Zuko drew his own swords and Yue her two daggers that were a foot long each.

Agitatedly, Katara sheathed her sword and summoned the moisture in the air, forming a rather large ball. Viciously, she shot it at the lion, freezing it into ferocious knifes of ice and propelled them forward at the beast. They stabbed its chest and flanks, hindering him. Katara snarled angrily as it continued to sprint towards them, its masters running after it, swords flashing in the sunlight.

As it rounded on them, a streak of black crossed Katara's vision, felling the beast. Katara looked harder at the black blur and picked out a few details; snow white claws turned red from the lion's blood, fangs flashed in the light, cold ice blue intelligent eyes glared at the huge beast. Katara gasped as she realized what it was: a giant panther.

"How many monstrosities are there in one forest?" Katara cried, but steadied her horse as Evadne tried to shy away from the fight. Sure, she was a fearless horse, but something struck as frightening as two gigantic predators fought no more than thirty yards away.

Zuko watched in astonishment as the lion stilled, blood seeping onto the dirt path. The panther looked over to them and then to the oncoming attackers. Snarling, the huge cat lunged lithely towards the attackers, who dropped their weapons and fled on spot. The cat walked fluidly toward them; head low, eyes glittering, shoulder blades protruding from the powerful back. Katara and Yue shrank back, but Zuko stood his ground, understanding the predator side of himself and the panther's.

Katara, emboldened by Zuko, dismounted her horse and walked confidently, if somewhat wearily, forward. When they were but two feet away from each other, each stopped. Katara bowed her head, keeping eye contact with the feline's eyes. Its mouth broke into what seemed like a grin, feral teeth soaked in blood. Katara hid her emotions, and reached her hand out tentatively.

Bowing its massive head, Katara gingerly touched the silky fur, still gazing into its intelligent eyes.

"I wonder what you are." Katara marveled, stroking the soft pelt. The head snapped up and licked her hand in greeting. Katara laughed and walked around the cat, checking to se if it was a boy or girl. "Well, boy, I do not know what you call yourself, but I shall call you Laborc." That settled, she studied him; trying to gauge his true intentions. Apparently he was innocent, for Katara turned her back on him, showing him she trusted him enough. As she was about to mount Evadne, Laborc called her attention again.

Without waiting for Katara's protest, he easily picked her up in his maw by her clothes and tossed her gently onto his back. Katara landed with an oof as her body came in contact with hard, rippling muscles. She scrambled in position to straddle his back as she would a horse as he bounded off, followed By Zuko and Yue.

"Well, that was the most interesting experience I've ever had." Katara said, hands on her lower back as she tried to stretch out the kinks of riding for a day straight. She sighed, despair weighing her down. Yue put a cool hand on her shoulder, easing her emotional pain for a moment and then moved to get the cooking pot above the flames Zuko had started.

Laborc and Zuko were deep in a staring contest, why Katara and Yue had no idea. He seemed in awe, staring at such a marvelous creature. Katara smiled slightly thinking that that marvelous creature had intentionally waded through muddy water just to get her annoyed and filthy.

Helping Yue, she set up the camp, brushing leaves, rocks and twigs from the ground with a makeshift broom. She laid out the sleeping bags and readied the weapons for use. Sighing as her lower back throbbed; she rubbed it to soothe the pain. Sweat trickled down her face, adding a glistening sheen in the fading light as the sun set.

"I'm going to change." Katara said, grabbing her chosen clothes and walking wearily into the forest.

Laborc followed close behind, his eyes seeming to glow in the shadows. Strangely, his presence put her more at ease. Slithering up a tree and onto a thick branch, he lounged and kept watch as Katara changed.

That done, she looked at her choice of apparel. She'd carefully picked her outfits to be green or brown to blend in with the foliage. The pants she chose for the night and the next day was actually a short skirt, more like a loin cloth with sturdy, long strips of brown cloth to cover up her front and behind. The strips fell between her legs and down to her knees, making easier access to the dagger on her left leg and whip on her right. Her top was simply a breast band but wider for more modesty.

"It's not as if Zuko hasn't seen a girl this exposed…and Yue _is _a girl." Katara muttered to Laborc.

Walking back to the campsite, she ignored Zuko when he choked on his water as he saw her chosen clothing. Making a face at him, Katara squatted next to the fire, poking it with a stick.

Zuko had taken off his armor and shirt, and rolled his pants up to his knees. Yue had pulled on a 'skirt' similar to Katara's if a bit more modest, and a loose, thin shirt. Unsaddling Evadne, Katara lead her to a small water hole, letting her drink and graze on the foliage freely.

Laborc found another tree suitable for lying on, a tree that could actually hold his weight. Katara picked up her sword, slashing it at imaginary enemies.

"I'm going to take a bath." Yue said lightly, her eyes glinting mischievously. Katara and Zuko grunted in return, Katara too caught up in her mock joust and Zuko too engrossed in the flames to notice.

Standing up, Zuko unsheathed his own sword, unknowingly to Katara. Stepping in to a crouch, he parried a blow that was meant for her imagined opponent. Katara tensed her eyes wide with shock.

"Care to spar?" Zuko asked, one eyebrow raised cockily. Katara choked out an answer, their swords still locked together. Zuko flung her sword arm away and stabbed at her right shoulder. Deftly, Katara blocked it, raising her sword up to meet his in a clash of steel.

In the firelight, their swords gleamed evilly, as if in blood lust. Katara stepped agilely aside, bending back slightly as the sword came to close. Zuko swept at her again, only to be blocked again. Katara was grinning, the heat and exorcise causing more sweat to pour down her face. Zuko was in likewise situation.

This time, Katara swiped at Zuko, who locked their swords together. Taking advantage of the wrestling sword arms, Katara swiped out her dagger, only to be met by another. Zuko grinned as he saw the astonished look in her eye, the remains of his scar gleaming in the fire's blaze.

Over time, they soon grew slow and sloppy. Katara tripped on a protruding root, nearly toppling Zuko over. He caught her though, but was pushed forward by a tap on the back by Laborc. He fell forward, pushing Katara down with him. They landed in a puff of dirt, Zuko caught himself with his palms slapping the earth as he floored.

Panting heavily, Katara stared into his golden eyes, alight with battle fever. A foolish grin plastered his face. Rapidly, she saw it fall away to be replaced by his usual scowl. Katara didn't know what came over her, but she quickly and gently placed her mouth upon his, giving him a light kiss before she pulled back, realizing what she just did.

Zuko stood up, this time, him to be astonished as he helped a heavily blush Katara to her feet. She turned away and said something about going to take a bath. He didn't say anything, just stared after her in complete shock. Before Katara walked out of sight, he thought he saw her hand reach up and softly touch her lips.

Camping outside the outskirts of the Fire Nation capitol was difficult; Zuko had to find a place where the soldiers didn't patrol. Katara sighed and tossed in her sleeping bag. They had to act the next day. Zuko was currently on watch but she couldn't sleep. She got up and stretched, Zuko glanced over. Laborc yawned, showing cruel fangs.

In the humid night, everyone felt groggy and slow. Katara just felt sluggish and stumbled towards Zuko.

"I'll take second watch now." She mumbled, staring intensely at the ground. She felt his gaze on her and he moved to his sleeping bag. She took position and surveyed the thinned out forest. She picked a perch next to Laborc and poised herself, her eyes watchful in the night. Zuko paused.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, his voice a growl. Katara's eyes licked towards his and they met. She shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." She said quietly, staring out at the trees. Something about Zuko's demeanor made her think he wanted the opposite answer which made Katara shiver.

Zuko's breathing slowed down to a steady rate and she knew he was sleeping. She stiffened though as she felt an intense gaze fix on her. She whirled around on the branch and jumped nimbly to the limb of another tree. She heard Laborc hiss and tensed, dropping down next to Zuko's head. He woke with a start and she clamped her hand down on his mouth. Raising a finger to her lips, she warned him of the danger.

She crept hastily and silently to Yue and repeated her actions. Soon, they were armed and wary, their eyes darting through the sparse trees. Zuko and Katara had their backs together, Yue and Laborc standing side by side. Alert, Katara's keen ears heard the snap of a twig and blanched.

Her head shot up, the sound was coming from above. "Is there any way they can recognize you as the Blue Rider?" Zuko hissed. Katara tugged absently at her right sleeve.

"No." She whispered back, her gaze still intent on the trees above. "They're attacking from above." She whispered and felt Zuko stiffen in alarm. Just as he looked up, his vision swam, a searing pain in his head. His vision went black and he knew no more.

Katara snarled as Zuko fell, Yue not far behind. She spotted a Yuu Yan archer's arrow aimed at her. She blanched as it was loosed and deftly side stepped, catching the arrow withy her right hand. Her sleeve fell down and the Fire Nation soldiers eyes fixed on her wrist. A tattooed bracelet of entwined roses and thorns wove around her wrist, identifing her as the Blue Rider.

"The Blue Rider!" They shouted, all closing in on her. She yelled in despair for Laborc, but he was already in chains, roaring and trying to swipe out at the soldiers who held him.

"Sokka! Zuko!" She cried softly as she saw another well aimed arrow fly towards her. She had no time to react. The arrow pierced her left side, narrowly missing her heart by an inch. It was enough to do fatal damage. Katara crumpled to the ground as two more arrows embedded themselves in her stomach. With her last gasping breath, she saw Zuko's eyes flutter open and widen in horror as he saw the pool of blood surround Katara.

The archer said coldly, "Leave the girls here, they'll die sooner or later. Bring the beast and traitor."

* * *

yep...she's dead...barely any Zutara interactions, but bear with me and you'll figure out what's on my mind... 


	5. Chapter 5: Helpless

diclaimer: i don't own any of the avatar characters..just this plot line...my insane mind (once again) and a dash of salt...

* * *

Zuko hung limply from his only support, the iron manacles cutting into his wrists until he decided to get up. He rose slowly and stiffly, he looked around the cell. It was pitch black, the only sound was a drip. He growled as he thought about Katara and tried to burst his hand into fire, but none came.

_Of coarse, they drugged me. _He thought bitterly, wrapping his arms around his body to try to conserve heat. He felt so feeble, sitting helpless in a dank, freezing pitch black cell as his thoughts turned mulishly back to Katara.

_Katara's a strong girl._

**_But she was also pierced with three arrows; two in her stomach and one just above her heart. There's no bloody way she would've survived that!_**

Zuko stared into the sea of blackness around him bleakly, for the first time in his life he felt entirely helpless.

* * *

Sokka wheezed for breath, watching as Yumi walked hastily into the cell, her glistening black hair sliding into her face as she whirled around to close the door. Yumi ran towards his broken body, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Sokka, you must fight!" Yumi pleaded, her honey brown eyes overwhelmed with worry. Sokka tried to reach a hand out to push the lock of hair that obscured her beautiful face away, but his strength wouldn't permit it.

Lying on his back, he couldn't turn, most of his ribs broken, along with his arm bones and his left leg. Yumi ran a gentle cool hand across his fever sweating forehead, the infection spreading. His tan skin was hidden underneath a layer of bruises, fresh gashes, and half healed gashes. The abrasion that caused his illness was not on the exterior of his shattered body, but on the inside. A doctor was ordered to embed a white-hot nub of metal in his abdomen muscle, which the incision hadn't healed properly despite all of Yumi's care.

"Ca..n't…" Sokka whispered weakly, his hand collapsing pathetically to his sighed. Yumi ground her teeth and began to treat his wounds. Sokka stared into the shadow of his cell, imagining the face of his beloved sister, of Aang, of Suki….of Yue.

Tears rolled down his face, not from the pain, no he'd been numb for a long time; but at the thought of his lost love, of Yue and Katara. He smiled brokenly at the thought of seeing Yue again.

"But I won't see you again, enzerubebii." He whispered, closing his eyes and welcoming the darkness.

For the first time in his imprisonment, he lost all thread of hope.

* * *

Aang thumped his head weakly against the iron walls of his cell. He sighed and raised a thin pale hand to wipe most of the grime off his face. He wasn't treated as badly as Sokka, that's for sure, but that didn't mean he was treated nicely. He grimaced as he thought of the whips that had so mercilessly lashed out at Sokka. He had been whipped once…there was a throbbing red welt on his back.

His thoughts trailed to Katara…her unnerving, yet warm loving cobalt eyes, luxuriant brown hair. Her tingling smile. He had eavesdropped on the guards and found out that an unknown person had intentions of breaking him out… the description of the unknown benefactor fit Sokka's, but Aang knew he was in the prison. The only other person close enough to Sokka's description was Katara.

Aang sighed and hit his head on the wall harder, pulling his marble out and feebly trying to raise it with his air bending. No such luck; the Fire Benders had taken care of that. Abscently he rolled it around on the floor, thinking of the one fire bender who had been nice, for lack of a better word, to him. She spoke coldly to him, her face always scrunched in disgust, her golden eyes hard with resolve and determination, sort of like Zuko….Zuko…golden eyes….

Just then the door creaked open, blinding light flooding into his cold cell. There she stood, tall, slender, regal. She smirked cruelly down at him.

"How's the all powerful avatar feeling today?" She asked, her tone had the air of commanding. Her posture was one of nobility, her beauty cold and hard.

"You're…" Aang managed, his voice cracking from lack of use. "Zuko's….sister?" He croaked. Her predator eyes flashed, her pupils wanning into slits. Aang shrank back.

"I am no sister of a banished prince. Much less a traitor." She spat, her strong hand masqueraded as fragile was a blur, but he felt the pain as it collided with his cheek. His vision swam as he tried to remain conscious, but his strength had given days back and he couldn't fight anymore.

The last fleeting thought Aang had before he slipped unconscious was: _I failed the world. I'm helpless; the world is helpless._

* * *

Katara slipped in and out of consciousness, Yue's voice finally lulled her awake. She lay on a rough blanket, her wounds bandaged, but there was slight chance of surviving. Yue had a nasty gash on her forehead, her eyes and demeanor were exhausted, but her face lined with determination.

"Come on Katara. It's time you embrace your powers." She said grimly, pressing a cool hand on her brow. Katara saw silver fire danceon her eyelids as she closed them, coolness flooding her body, power engulfing her. Her eyes shot open, but Yue was not there. Katara's body was not there. Katara blanched. She stared down at where her body should be, but all she saw was water. Looking closer, she saw that the water slowly, at the pace of her strengthening heart, collect to form a shimmering body. Her body.

Ever so slowly, she floated into the air, still weak. She sensed that this was her last test. She would free Sokka and Aang; but at a price. She would have to sacrifice herself for them; for the world.

Her fate, destiny, and mind resolved, Katara's water form cascaded into a nearby river, natural instinct taking over.

* * *

Zuko groaned, the door opening to reveal his sister. "So, Zuko, how does it feel to be beat by me," She paused, swiftly pulling her face inches from his. "once again?"

Zuko growled but said nothing. His plan was determined and he would not stray for a matter of pride. He smiled grimly; in the past he would've torn the world apart for a matter as petty as pride. Zula, thinking he was mocking him, struck, fast and hard.

"I was always the better of the children, wasn't I?" She said casually, examining her nails as Zuko head slowly rose from the blow, three scratch marks on his check from her rage. He said nothing.

"I said, wasn't I!" Zula bellowed, pulling his head back by his hair, a wickedly sharp dagger at his throat. Still, he said nothing. Zula, becoming frustrated, pulled him out of his cell by his hair and into the dungeon that held the cells. She motioned for the guards positioned at two doors to open them.

The avatar was led roughly out, his face bearing the same mark as Zuko's. His clothes were ragged, his body battered, but he was whole. As for the other boy, it wasn't likely he would live. Realization struck Zuko; that was Katara's brother, the one she died trying to save!

Growling, Zuko stood firm, waiting for the right time. In a shadow, chains clinked and he smirked.

"Nice reunion." Zula said flatly, stalking out the dank room, straw burning into flames as she tread upon it in anger. The guards silenced the flames, regarded the prisoners with no expression and followed, closing the door behind them. _Why had she let them out of the cells? _

Zuko and Aang rushed to Sokka's limp form. "Enzerubebii?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Zuko stiffened in bewilderment, the avatar lay next to the boy.

"Kat..ara." He explained, closing his eyes wearily. Zuko shrugged, still saying nothing until he saw the Water Tribe boy's eyes open. Blue, that amazing blue flecked with silver reminded Zuko of Katara…Katara reminded him of that kiss. His hand almost went up to touch his lips, but his instinct took over. His hand was still.

"Your sister…" Zuko trailed off, staring into the darkness of the shadows, more clinks. "She was the Blue Rider…just before I came here, we were ambushed…she may still be alive, there is still hope." He said softly, his eyes catching the flash of two sets of blue eyes in the darkness. A grim smile spread his lips.

Whispering to the avatar, who grinned in the direction of the shadows, he said "It's time to go."

* * *

there is only going to be about three or four more chapters; and maybe a sequal...I'll decide later on 


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

"Katara…" Zuko hissed, making it look like he was talking in his sleep. Though there were no guards, he didn't want to take any chances. A shuffle of movement reassured him as Katara kept lithely in the shadows until she came to him. He sat up and had Aang crawl over to block her from sight. Once he was sure no one outside the cell that happened to be there could see her, he studied her.

Her breathing slightly labored, she clutched one of the three various arrow-wounds. Blood soaked through her shirt, causing it to cling to her form. Zuko blinked and looked back into her face. Her tanned face was pale and was rapidly coloring with the pink flush of fever, though her eyes were steady and calm.

"Where's Sokka?" She whispered.

Walking over carefully to where Aang had pointed to Sokka's body, she shook him awake. Blearily, he opened his eyes.

"Kat...ara?" He asked weakly, his gaze focusing and unfocusing on her. Katara smiled, blinking back tears. She kissed his forehead lightly, working water in her water-skin around her hand, and then placed it on Sokka's wounds. Slowly, she cleaned the infection out, the wounds healing up nicely. When his body was only covered in thin scratches and light bruises, she fell backwards, her face gleaming with sweat.

"Katara!" Zuko cried, rushing to her side. She looked up at him, her body limp. Smiling thinly, she raised her still water sheathed hand and healed the gash on his head that had knocked him unconscious.

"Get Laborc out." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly as a fit of coughs racked her body. Aang scrambled over to the great cat and unchained him expertly. Zuko gently helped Katara into the sitting position, his warm hand on her back distracting her.

"Okay, I know a way out." Katara croaked, rubbing her eyes. Zuko wouldn't let his hand budge from supporting her. Turning to tell him that he could let go, she didn't realize how close they were. His face a mere inch from hers, his eyes looked into hers, the golden orbs mesmerizing her. Shifting his head closer, he lightly touched his lips to hers before pulling back.

Warm with hope, Katara whispered the plan to them.

* * *

"Just, come on!" Katara whined, beckoning for Zuko to climb onto Laborc. Aang stifled a laugh as Zuko clumsily clambered on. Sitting himself between Aang and Katara, he gripped her waist, pulling her into his warm embrace. Katara sighed contentedly, cradling Sokka closer. Aang watched Katara and Zuko, a spark of jealousy lighting his eyes. 

"Come on, big boy." Katara whispered, urging Laborc forward. Obligingly, he raced out of the dungeons, sprinting out into the corridor. A couple of guards shouted angrily but were silenced by a jet of flame by Zuko.

Running towards the sewer grate, Laborc slowed down, waiting for Zuko to melt the bars. Once that was done, he plunged into the intricate tunnels of the sewer, guided by Zuko. Katara relaxed the further along they got, until she could've fallen asleep in Zuko's arms.

Soon, they charged out and into the middle of a forest where the Fire Nation dumped their waste. Aang all but fell off, his legs stiff and chaffed. Katara had help from Zuko with sliding Sokka off.

"Tell me what has happened." Aang demanded, scouting close around for a stream.

"It's a long story. But I'll first start off with Yue. When a nightingale calls on the full moon, I have to find the chosen oasis- usually a clear, small pond. I have to engulf my body in the water- sort of sheathing it like I do my hand when I heal. Then…" Katara paused, her brows furrowing.

Then, it's like my body rises and then bursts into light, riding the moonbeams to the moon spirit. The beams are like stairways…stairways to heaven. Once at Moon's Light, that's what the Spirit World where Yue dwells is called, I'm…never mind." She said, blushing as she thought that she was about to tell them she's stark naked when she's in Haven.

"Yue has been a 'guide'-for lack of a better word- to me. She has helped me locate you guys. She also… came back to life." Katara said, getting more confused than ever. "I met her mother at Haven- another name for Moon's Light."

"Fascinating...maybe I should try that when I want to talk to Gyatso." Aang said, giving a yelp of triumph as he found a stream. Weakly, he fell into it, sighing in relief to have the grime of at least a year washed a way.

Katara giggled, finding the packs she had stashed in a tree's hollow. Grabbing clothes, she walked unsteadily to the stream. Raising a wall of ice between her and Aang, she stripped and sank into the frigid water, biting a scream as a floating piece of bark collided with a wound. Dizzy with her head and wound pounding, she gripped the bank, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Let me help you." Zuko whispered in her ear, his warm body pressed tantalizingly against hers. Her back flush against his toned chest, she shivered when she realized he was naked also.

Throwing pride to the winds, she nodded, leaning into his embrace once more; letting him wash her. Katara didn't notice or care that Zuko could see every inch of her body- let alone that he was touching every inch of her body. Sighing in relief as her wounds were cleaned, she turned to face him.

"Zuko…" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the middle of the stream, guiding her in a circle in the deeper water.

"Katara…" Zuko murmured, kissing her evenly on her neck. Katara gasped as she felt his tongue flick her neck. "May I?" He asked his voice husky with longing.

"May you what?" She teased, no longer bothered by the cold of the water.

"May I claim you?" He hummed seductively. Katara shivered.

"Not all the way…" She whimpered, feeling her pulse beat rapidly. Zuko smiled, as if he expected that answer.

"Not all the way…" He agreed, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

Zuko watched as Katara curled into her sleeping bag, closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face. Sighing, he crawled over to her. Gently, he pulled the sleeping bag open and slunk in, enveloping her in his warmth. 

"I didn't know your first time would hurt you so much." He whispered into her ear. He kissed her tears away, smiling softly at her.

"It's okay. It always hurts girls the first time. She whispered back, burying her face into his chest. The firelight flickered down until it was only embers. Zuko kissed her neck lovingly.

"Zuko?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" He responded softly, still preoccupied by her neck.

"I think… I think we should slow down." Zuko pulled away slightly, disappointment etched on his face.

"Alright… but just remember I'm always waiting for you." He said quietly, pulling himself free of her and her sleeping bag and walking slowly to his own.

"I'm sorry." Katara whispered to the night as she fell asleep.

* * *

**One MONTHE LATER**

"Sokka! Watch out!" Aang yelled, while Katara laughed hysterically as Momo shot at Sokka while he was eating. The flying lemur collided with Sokka's head, but this time he was prepared. He gripped his chicken leg tightly so it wouldn't drop.

Zuko smiled but went back to tracking for game. Katara sat back down on a rock in the middle of the small lake, no more than 50 feet across and wide.

"Aang! Bring me some food!" Katara called, the perfect imitation of Sokka's bellow. Aang laughed and bent the air around some food to float over to her.

"Thanks!" She yelled before she dug into the spiced rice. Idly, Katara played with the water, bending it into letters and pictures. Glancing up, she saw Zuko watching her and she smiled. Turning away from her, he entered the woods. Shaking her head, she shoved the strawberries into her mouth and chewed hastily. Next, she tucked the small box of raspberries in her belt and solidified a low thin bridge of ice to the shore.

Walking steadily across, she bent the water into roses and tulips. When she had created over two hundred ice flowers, she flew them into the air and watched happily as they floated down into the water as rain drops.

"Where are we going?" Sokka asked, swallowing a mouth full of pheasant.

"Kyoshi Island." Aang said, tricking Momo into falling off a tree branch. Sokka guffawed as the lemur picked himself up and brushed his coat of fur like any man would do.

"Sokka, will you tell me what they did to you in the prison? It's been over one month." Katara asked innocently, sitting cross legged across from him. Sokka shook his head as he continued to laugh at Momo. Sighing, she looked around.

"This looks familiar." She commented, popping a raspberry into her mouth.

"That's because it is. It's the lake where we practiced water bending right before you stole that scroll." Aang said, leaning back onto Appa's leg. Katara blushed but decided not to say anything as Zuko walked into the clearing.

Absently, she rubbed her navel at the sight of him, wondering if she was just sick or if she really was-

"We should get going." Zuko said bluntly, already loading their packs onto Appa. Sokka and Aang had learned to trust Zuko, so they scrambled up onto Appa without a second thought. Katara, however, looked down at her stomach, thinking, Am I just getting fat?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Katara clambered up onto Appa, followed closely by Zuko. She situated herself in the back, her usual spot. As Appa lifted of and his altitude increased, the air became colder until Katara was shivering along with the Sokka. Aang never seemed to be bothered by the cold, and Zuko was able to warm himself so Katara motioned for her brother to come sit next to her. Hastily, he crawled over to his sister and they huddled together.

Soon, Sokka fell asleep, along with Aang, leaving Katara and Zuko in an awkward silence. Pulling her brother closer to her for more warmth, she averted her gaze from him and stared out at the moon.

"Are you thinking about her?" Zuko asked, walking easily to her. She nodded, glancing at his perfectly balanced body. He sat down next to her and heated the air around him. Katara watched him as he scooted closer to help warm her.

"I don't mean to be difficult." Katara murmured, noting his tenseness. He relaxed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Katara snuggled into his hug, careful to keep Sokka in touch so he wouldn't freeze.

"It's okay. You know what? Sometimes it is difficult. Watching the girl of my dreams, yet never able to touch her." Zuko whispered. Katara shuddered delightfully and pressed closer against him.

"You're touching me now." She pointed out.

"Yes, but not in the way I dream." He said slowly, making sure she caught his drift. Katara blushed as she realized what he meant.

"You know I think we should get to know each other better before we do…_that _again." Katara retorted. Zuko sighed, but pulled her impossibly close. "But you know what? I've never slept deeper than now when I know you're here."

"Then sleep." Zuko lulled, stroking her hair. Katara, unable to resist the calm of his voice, fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry about the escape scene-thiny..I had to write it about three times(all of which were worse than this one), soo...that's how it turned out

Also,sorry it's so short and late..I've been busy..my school is really working us hard for the SAT's...or whatever they're called...but don't fret, expect more of this within five days along with Protector of the Crescent and Rebirth: You abandon me...maybe even With A Vengeance- which I'm a little lost on...

Over and Out!

Erica


	7. Chapter 7: Tempest Part l

disclaimer: i own nothing connected to Avatar, besides this plotline and my obsession

* * *

They made it to Kyoshi Island in record time. Greeted by cheers, Katara was treated like royalty, along with Sokka and Aang. Zuko was temporarily ignored until Suki announced his part in the Avatar's escape.

"Now, we will sleep peacefully from now on- that the young Avatar Aang is released! Now, to celebrate two years worth of birthdays!" The village leader yelled jovially over the clamor. The village citizens roared, toasting to Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko who sat on the terrace.

Young men goaded Katara and Sokka into dancing; Sokka by teasing him of not being able to dance, and Katara by flattering her. Zuko watched her dance fluidly in the firelight, the flame's shadows dancing over her body as it mover sinuously to the beat of the music. Her head flung back in laughter, she never noticed him staring at her for the longest time.

"You love her, don't you?" Suki asked, standing silently next to him.

"Love is an exaggerated word." Zuko said shortly, startling a laugh out of her. He glanced up and met her emerald eyes.

"Some digress that it's an _under_-exaggerated word." She demurred. Getting slightly uncomfortable by her presence, he shifted and then rose.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm weary and need sleep." He said bluntly, not waiting for an answer, he left to his quarters.

Suki watched him leave thoughtfully. When Sokka bounded up to her and led her by the hand to dance, she kept on glancing back at his retreating silhouette.

* * *

Aang studied Katara from the side lines, attempting to talk to her when Koko yanked him into a dance. 

Catching glances of her, he was awed. Her radiant face was brightened further with an impossibly wide grin. Her gleaming sapphire eyes were dancing with fun as she twirled around, her mahogany silk hair fanning out around her honed, slender body. Her form was swathed in traditional Kyoshi warrior attire for parties.

Silk green clothes draped gracefully around her curved figure, ending at the knees. The neck line drooped in layers, tempting the eyes. The dress cinched at the waist, outlining the hips and curve of her sides. Calf-high soft calf-skin boots clad her feet, padding softly in the dirt as golden leaves embroidered in them flashed in the light.

She caught his eye and flashed him a smile, melting his insides. His legs became wobbly and he toppled over. Koko huffed indignantly and waited impatiently for her dance partner to steady himself.

* * *

"Suki, are you okay? You seem a little….preoccupied." Sokka said, worry imprinted in his voice. Suki smiled reassuringly. 

"Nothing, just a little…nervous." She said, her silk dress swishing in the silence. They walked to the beach together, the noise of the celebration fading to just a dull din.

"I really…missed you. But I need to let you know something. In the Northern Water Tribe, I gave my heart to Yue… and I never got it back. I never will." He said, his voice hushed and harsh as he fought back tears.

Suki looked at him oddly, backing up. "I've got to…go." She said, an eye twitching. She ran away from his out-stretched arms.

"I'll show him; he'll want me." She muttered to herself, making her way to his room.

* * *

Katara, exhausted, made her way to the house that Aang, Zuko, Sokka and she were to stay. Walking noiselessly in the calf-skin boots, she made her way through the dark house. A light in Zuko's room called to her. Obligingly, she opened the door a fraction more, stifling a gasp.

* * *

Zuko sat cross-legged in front of four candles, meditating. He gritted his teeth as someone walked rudely into his room. Whirling around to yell at them, he was silenced by soft lips. Eyes widening, he saw her own emerald ones close. 

About to push her away, he heard a noise and someone's hasty retreat. Pushing her forcefully away, he looked at the door and saw it swing slightly on its hinges, evidence that someone had stood there.

"What the hell was that, wench?" Zuko hissed at the Kyoshi girl; he had never known her name.

"My name is Suki." She scoffed, eyeing his body, which made his anger flare even more.

"Get. Out." He said through clenched teeth, the candles behind him flaring into bonfire sized flames.

"Is this the kind of hospitality you return to those who are generous to you?" She asked, nonplussed by the flames.

"One more time. Get OUT!" He said evenly, accentuating the end of his order to make it twice as clear. She scrambled out, unnerved by his eyes as they visibly faded into a reddish color.

* * *

Katara fell onto her mattress, a deep anger boiling in her chest. She found it hard to breathe, as if something inside gripped her, a pressure. Her face contorted as she fought angry tears. 

"That bastard! Did claiming me only mean shit to him?" She hissed to the dark. A vase of water in the hall froze over as her rage leaked out around her, emanating freezing temperatures. The windows laced over with ice, as people outside shouted as a wave of bone-chilling coldness hit them.

Oblivious to all but her rage, she burst out of the house, awakening Aang and Sokka, who had went to bed before she left the festivity. Storming to the shore in the cover of shadows, she whipped out her arm, slashing sideways. A razor sharp shard of ice hurled out to sea.

Over and over, she created those viscous shards, hurling them at various targets. Her anger slowly boiled down to just a blunt ache. Curling up on the cold sand, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sokka watched as the waves crashed on the rocks. An unexpected storm had hit them hard, after Suki found Katara laying on the beach. Zuko was acting strange, like he seemed to be in a suppressed rage. 

Katara hadn't woken up from her sleep for a day, while the tempest lashed furiously. Sokka knew this was no ordinary storm and he voiced his worries with Zuko and Aang.

"Well, then why don't we wake Katara up?" Aang asked, already on his way to her limp form. Sokka's quiet voice stilled him and everyone within earshot.

"She won't wake up. Not until she deals with this anger. If she doesn't…then this won't be an island anymore. It'll be part of the ocean."

"So are you saying, she's in an anger-induced sleep in which her emotions are controlling the ocean and we're all going to die unless we do something about it?" Zuko asked bluntly.

"No. _We_ can't do anything. It's all up to her. We're all at my sister's mercy, and her wrath."

* * *

0.o...cliffie enough? don't worry...next chapter to be up in about an hour or so...aah, sorry abou Suki's OOCness, but hey, we've only gotten her character out of one episode, so who knows what she could really be like? 

RnR and tell me if this was expected or not!


	8. Chapter 8: Tempest: Aftermath

disclaimer: dont own it, never will-HEY!

* * *

Asthe day progressed, the tempest's strength increased. Sokka sat at Katara's side, not daring to leave it to see the progress of the storm's wrath. He bowed his head, hiding his unshed tears.

Zuko sat at the back of the room, swathed in a wool blanket as the coldness rolled in. Aang had left in an attempt to shield the worse of the storm from the village, but already four were injured, the houses closest to the shore were destroyed, and the shore line had receded four feet.

Zuko knew why Katara was in the state she was, sub-consciously at the very least. He gripped the blanket tighter, an ache in his chest. '_Why would she get so mad over a kiss- an involuntary one at that?' _He questioned himself.

**Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because you claimed her and to her it looked at if she meant nothing to you! **A voice inside his head shot back. Shaking his head, Zuko banished those thoughts, focusing on how to wake Katara.

Zuko walked over to Katara's side. Sokka didn't even glance up from holding his sister's limp hand.

"It's your fault." He whispered. "You hurt her."

"No. No, I didn't." Zuko denied.

"Yes you did! You hurt her! You're the source of all this destruction!" Sokka roared, rearing around to face Zuko, who took an involuntary step back at the sight of Sokka. His eyes flashed with anger, fear, pain, and despair, his mouth twisted in a feral snarl.

"I didn't mean to hurt her! It was that fucking wench's fault!" Zuko bellowed back.

"So you admit to hurting her?" Sokka said quietly, more of a statement than a question.

"No! I said it was the wench, Sushi or Suki…" He trailed off lamely, staring bleakly at the ceiling. "Either way, when she wakes up, she'll hate me."

"If we live through this, I'll personally see that you _never_ hurt my sister again!"

Aang walked into the room full of tension and antagonism. He froze as he heard the last sentence.

"If we live through this, I'll personally see that you _never_ hurt my sister again!" Sokka had yelled his voice full of hostility.

"If you are done yelling at each other, then you should notice the storm!" Aang bellowed, his own voice full of aggressiveness.

The two boys paused and then scrambled over each other to get to the window. Sokka slid down against the wall, his face pale. Sweat gleaming on his face, he crawled over to his sister again.

Zuko, unnerved by such power, stood stock still. Aang moved forward to close the shutters against the torrents and fierce wind.

"Katara, come back. I love you." Zuko whispered. Aang lanced at him, unsure if he had said something. Sokka, on the other hand, heard every word. He glanced at Zuko through the corner of his eyes.

Startled, Sokka yelped and fell backwards, scrambling away.

"Katara!" Aang cried. Before Zuko or Sokka could act, Aang had pulled his friend into a bone-crushing hug.

"What happened?" Katara asked, clutching her head.

* * *

Katara sat on the cliff that over looked the ocean. Two weeks previous, she had caused the strongest storm ever witnessed and recorded. Shaking her head in disbelief, she laid back, her eyes stinging with fatigue.

Some called her the Tempest. Some watched her with awe and reverence, while some looked at her with utter repulsion and fear. Her friends always pulled a guarded face when she tried to talk about what happened, Sokka always shooting glares at Zuko.

"A different kind of pain…" She had over heard a young woman say with her friend as they talked about the storm. No one was killed, but everyone could feel the pain that was burning in it, fueling it. If no one knew better, they would say that _Arashi_ (they named the storm) was alive; that she had feelings.

"Katara?" A male voice asked.

"Hmm…" She trailed off, almost falling asleep.

"You need to know the truth of what happened." Zuko said, and then told her. All of it. "Katara?" He asked again when she didn't respond to him.

"I'm proud… you told…tru…" She trailed off, yawning. "But…I…knew." She finished, falling asleep. Zuko watched her silently for a moment and walked back to the village, with her curled safely in his loving arms.

* * *

ya, short..i wrote a longer one, but when I exited, i kinda clicked 'No' and instead of saving it, I deleted it. Ya, I know, I'm stupid, **please punish me for my stupidity and taunt me! **plus, I'm friggin tired, this is the longest I've stayed awake...twelve hours...wow...

over and out...to bed!WoOt wOoT! BEDTIME!

Erica...yawn


End file.
